


Children of Gallifrey

by ellbie



Series: TenSimm Drabbles [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellbie/pseuds/ellbie
Summary: "[The prophecy] talks of two survivors beyond the Final Day. Two children of Gallifrey." -The End of Time, Pt 2
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm)
Series: TenSimm Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906177
Kudos: 35
Collections: Masterversary Mini Event 2020-21





	Children of Gallifrey

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Myths or stories  
> Dialogue prompt: “You are _clearly_ not okay.”

“ _M’fiiine_ ,” the Doctor slurred. 

“You’re clearly _not_.”

Crouched over him in the grass, the Master grabbed the Doctor’s chin, forcing his head to the side. An impressive bruise was blooming near his hairline. 

The Doctor smiled dazedly. 

“But,” he sighed, “you’re not dying either.”

“Sorry to disappoint.”

“Right? Would’ve made a _great_ story. ‘ _Enmity of ages, settled by toy._ ’” 

“Dunno.” The Doctor’s glassy eyes slowly refocused as he settled back on his elbows. “You’re possibly overestimating the game’s deadliness.”

The Master smirked, scooped up the discarded frisbee, and extended a hand to the Doctor. “Oh dear, is that a _challenge_?”

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted[on Tumblr](https://linz33y.tumblr.com/post/628071212146409472/for-week-7-of-the-dwmasters-fiftieth) for week 7 of the @dwmasters Big Bang Mini Event_


End file.
